


Present

by carrisonlove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrisonlove/pseuds/carrisonlove
Summary: The story takes place after han and leia successfully escapes Darth Vader's radar. Instead of going to Lando's territory, they land on a almost deserted system where they can hide for a while. Han and Leia have better understanding than before since they have gone through so much together. Leia has stopped denying to herself that she has feelings for han. Han has stopped pusing Leia to admit her feelings for him. On Han's birthday Leia wants to give him "the present" of his life
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 11





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> For now just writing the plot. If someday i can muster the confidence to write something explicit, i will write the second part. Writing is much harder than i thought. I appreciate the quality writers of ao3 whose works are no less than professionals.

Han vehemently hates his birthday. Reason one- what's there to celebrate?another year wasted? Another year coming to be wasted? Reason two- This day he can't stop missing his mum. Jaina used to be so excited about his birthday. He was the only son. Jaina tried her best to make sure he got the best dress,best cake among his peer children. She didn't want him to feel any less than any child who grew up with a dad. God, it’s been 22 years. And it’s 10 minutes he has hit 30. Whereever Jaina is in her after life- does she still get happy on her son's birthday? Even if her son has become a fu*king smuggler instead of a doctor? Han doesn’t know. Or probably he doesn’t want to know. 

He needs to think about what his Falcon going to need to survive some more months without needing a basic repairment.

There is a knock on the door. Han swears under his breath. Hasn’t he clearly told chewie that he doesn’t want any fu*king gift?

"Chewie,I have told you again and again-" Han stops in his mid sentence after opening the door. It’s not Chewie, it’s Leia.

"Can I come in?" "yeah,alright"- Han answers. Leia enters inside the bunker. Han was probably getting ready to sleep. Leia wonders if he remembers at all it’s his birthday. 

" What's it,your highness?" Leia gets a bit startled at the question. Yeah, now she has to explain why she is here? Oh God! How is she gonn tell him?

"well, chewie has told me it’s your birthday."

"has he forgot to tell you i hate my birthday? "

"i want to give you a present, captain and i hope you will show the courtesy not to deny a princess" Leia playfully finishes the sentence.

"well, your highness. I have to say i am at least curious to know what present you have got me because if my eyes aren't betraying, i have seen you coming here with bare hands" - Han replies with his trademark sass.

Leia walks a step closer to Han,takes his rougher hands in her softer ones and then looking at his eyes sheepishly whispers in a low husky voice "it's me,Han. I am your present"

Han looks like as if some thunder has struck upon him. As if he can't quite process what Leia said. He opens his mouth to say something,then again shuts it. After some moments of disbeliefs and deep breaths, some moments while his inner self felt thousands of emotions fighting with each other for dominance; he frees his hands from Leia's hands to holds her face with his large hands. With his most caring and soft voice he says "you don't have to do this, you know? Meeting you, getting to protect you, winning your trust have been more than enough present for all the birthdays i will ever have for someone like me" 

"I know I don't have to. But I want to. I want this more than anything I have ever wanted in my life. Please, Han." 

The hesitation doesn’t go from han's mind. She is not just another girl. She is Leia. A Princess. This is not one of his playful banters to annoy her. Neither this is about his arrogant self wanting to make her admit that she has feelings for him. This is something beyond his wildest imagination. Not that he has never thought about it. He has indeed. That's what makes him afraid. Even he doesn’t know how much he wants this. If once he gets the taste, he will remain hungry for it till the end of time. He won't be able to stop wanting Leia. Are they really ready to cross this boundary yet? 

Leia sees the frustration in his eyes. "I might not be as good as one of your cantina girls-" Han stops her by covering her mouth with his large hands. He gets taken aback at her reactions 

"How could you think these shits?Hmm?" his voice softens even more. "What if I tell you it’s the opposite? That I can't trust myself to be good enough for you? I never ever met someone like you before. How can I make myself believe that I deserve someone like you?"

This time Leia's large brown eyes start to get filled with tears. Her hands desperately reaches to hold Han for support. Han can't deny her a comforting hug. He tries to soothe her even though his own heart is too confused to decide how should it feel. 

" When they destroyed Alderan-", Leia starts speaking between whispering and crying. "- I felt like I would never feel happy again. Or I would never feel hope again. Then you -you came in my life. I started to feel again. You annoyed me, you made me angry, you made me laugh. Bit by bit,you helped me to feel my heart again, Han."

" I tried to deny, I refused. But you never gave up until I was ready to face my feelings again."

"When I am with you, I feel safe. I feel hope. May be this is what they call love. I know I feel complete. I want this for you and me- for us. Please, take me, Han"

Han hugs her tighter. She is so small. Han feels a warm tender feelings inside his heart. May be this is love. As a grown man he is enough familiar with the feeling of lust but this? This is something never happened before. Yes, he will take Leia's present. But as much he wants to give himself to her.


End file.
